You're Alive?
by xxamaxx
Summary: Harry's parents are alive, believe to think Harry's dead. They left the wizard world and moved to Whales, where they have 2 kids Emily 12, Jake 13. When Lily and James visit Remus to apologizes for not saying good-bye, the truth is uncovered. Harry's fourth year. Sirius gets freed later te- This is just 3 days before first task to Harry going back to sleep after the 3rd task
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is just a story of what would've happened is Harry's parents were alive and believed Harry's dead. Takes place in Harry's fourth year 3 days away from the Triwizards Tournument. Harry has a sister Emily 12years, a brother Jake 13years, Sirius will be freed. **

Chapter 1

Harry was pacing the common room, it was 1:00 and he was waiting for his godfather Sirius Black. Sirius had instructed him to be in the common room at 1 alone tonight. Harry jumped and drew his wand as the portrait opened... In came striding Albus Dumbledore and a shabby looking dog with black fur, which Harry noticed as pad-foot- Sirius. He transferred back into a human, smirking at his godson's confused face.

"A situation has come to my attention, and i think it shall be best to leave you and Sirius to talk about it." The headmaster said and quickly left the room

"Hiya Harry!" Sirius greeted cheerfully

"_This _is what you meant by 'be in the common room at 1'?" Harry asked

"Well, i _was _going to floo call you about the tournament, but Harry what would you do if someone told you your parents are alive?"

"I would hex them...What exactly are you saying?' Harry's eyes narrowed

"Not the response i was looking for, but Harry listen and please do NOT interrupt.

"Harry, Remus was in his house and someone knocked on his door..."

_Flashback_

Remus was sitting at the table reading the _prophet, when someone knocked on his door, he got up and answered it, startled at the faces he pulled out his wand and held it at the couple._

_"Whoa, Mooney no need for the wand...It's us Lily and James!"_

_"Lily and James Potter have been dead for 13 years!"_

_"What! No Harry died! The might Voldemort attacked us!" Lily said her voice cracking at the mention of her 'dead' son_

_"No...Wait come in. Explain what happened." The pair followed Remus into the kitchen and started explaining what happened_

_"Lils and I were stunned, we woke up and found Harry gone...He wasn't in the crib so we thought...You know...dead. We wanted to be compleatly cut off from the wizard world, so we moved- to Whales, and started a new family, but i felt sorry not saying good bye to you, and Pad-foot, we have a son Jake he's 13 and a daughter Emily she's 12." James finished _

_"Harry's not dead... That night everyone thought you two were dead, Harry was taken away to be raised by the Dursely-"_

_"WHAT! HE WAS RAISED BY MY MAGIC HATING SISTER AND THAT WHALE OF A HUMAN!" Lily roared "Why not Sirius?"_

_"Everyone thought Sirius was your secret keeper...Sirius wanted to take Harry but Hagrid said Albus' orders...He went off to find Peter-Peter farmed him, Sirius was taking to askaban." Lily gasped "He escaped last year, but Harry is very much alive-and the bravest kid i know-but modest." Remus finished_

_"h-how? What?" Was all James could make out._

_"I'll take you to Dumbledore and Sirius, lets go." They went to the Fire place and into the head masters office. James smirked at his previous Headmasters face- He and Pad-foot always tried to surprise him. _

_"They were stunned...though Harry was the dead one." Remus summed it up but the Headmaster figuared out the rest._

_"I think we need Sirius...I'll get him...You three stay her, DO NOT be SEEN." with that he left_

_"I want to see my son!" Lily demanded _

_"You will...I hope he is in the common room now i think. But you can't go." Lily glared at Remus and they shared stories of what they been up too, Remus didn't say anything of Harry's adventures-he'd wait for Harry to tell them...But he did say Harry is best friends with Hermione and Ron and someone entered his name in the Cup... Lily started sobbing on James, Them Sirius entered as Pad-foot, he turned into a human and hugged James and Lily. They said the story again, and that's when Albus decided Harry should know later tonight. Remus and the two potters left the the house they had in Whales and waited for Harry to come with Sirius._

_End flashback_

"Bloody hell... Your not lying are you- cause i swear I'll hex you pad foot!"

"Would I be lying about this? No i wouldn't...Now lets go!"

"But i need practice- it's in _3_ days!"

"Your brilliant as it is... Now your only going to spend the rest of the night so get your clothes and your clock." sirius ordered impatiently

"It's a dragon! The first task a _bloody dragon!" Harry said as he entered _out the dormitories

"What are you playing on doing?"

"Flying... I'm practicing the summoning charm with Hermione and Ron."

"Briallnt, now LETS GO!" He said dragging harry out the room. they quietly walked into the Headmasters office, and dumbeldore explained he would get classes off until he returned. Harry informed him he was staying until lunch...

_Potter household Whales_

Harry arrived in the fireplaces and was crushed into a hug by Lily-his mother- he only felt a hug like that from . Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace, and the all sat in the living room, Lily was the first to speak

"What have you been up too, at Hogwarts?" Harry remus and Sirius shared uneasy glances

"I'm sure they'll understand, start from the beginning." Remus said soothingly much to James and Lily's confusion

"well, in 1981 Voldemort 'killed' you two... He tried to kill me but the spell backfired on him...He is still alive-but weak. Every since then i was known as 'the-boy-who-lived' and i survived with nothing but this scar..." He lifted his bangs to show a lighting bolt scar upon his forehead. Lily gasped and James eyes widen

"Go on first year i wanna see their faces." sirius said hopping up and down in his seat

"Quiet Sirius! The kids are sleeping!" Lily scolded

"Kids?" Harry asked

"Yea... Jake is 13 and Emily is 12 there our kids, but we home school them" He added after seeing Harry's confused face

"I have siblings?"

"Hmm... Go on." James said encouragingly

"Er... On Halloween Me and my friend Ron were at the feast when the DADA professor came screaming tr-" Harry was cut off by two kids coming down the stairs

"What's all the noise?" Asked the girl she had Hazel eyes and Red hair, the boy had Black messy hair and Hazel eyes

"Sorry, Emmy, er...'Member we told you you have a brother, that 'died'? James asked

"yea,"Replied the boy Jake

"Well...Turns out he is not dead..." James shifted in his seat

"Huh?" Asked Emily

"Long story... We'll tell you latter, Harry is sharing his...Er...Life story with us. By the way This is Harry, Harry Emily and Jake, and this is Sirius and Remus." Lilly introduced...

**A.N. REVIEW Please **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Chapter 2, Harry shares his adventures at Hogwarts with his parents and siblings**

Chapter 2  


"Sirius and Remus were my best friends at Hogwarts, you know I told you stories about Mooney,Wormtail,Padfoot,and Prongs? Well Remus is Mooney, and Sirius is Padfoot, and you know i'm Prongs and Wormtail is out of the picture." James explained and clenched his fist at the mention on Pettigrew

"Harry's leaving after lunch tomorrow, so you have time to...Talk. Off to bed" Lily said

"But i wanna know what he's done at Hogwarts too." Emily whined

"Yea, it's not fair." Jake put in, Harry smiled to himself at his younger brother and sister complianing

"Okay, but off to bed as soon as he's done, that includes you Harry." Lily added

"But, i have the first task in three days! I can't sleep."

"Harry, Ron Hermione and I told you a thousand times! YOU DON'T NEED TO PRACTICE!" Sirius chimed in, Harry glared at him

"That was luck." Harry reminded, the Potters stared confused

"He's inherited Lily's modesty." Remus informed Harry and Lily both glared

"I'm not modest!" They said in unison

"Right... Harry stories!" Sirius said, Jake and Emily took a seat and listened

"Okay, well i survived a killing curse and well...I'm famous, bloody annoying by the way." Harry added

"How is being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' annoying?" James asked

"Do you want to be reminded about the night your parents 'died'?" Harry asked

"Well...No, proceed."

"Well, before i start... I just get... It's not like i can help it, but... Ugh! I just get involved." The parents shared more confused looks

"well, you don't have to get involved- you, Ron, and Hermione just meddle with things." Remus noted calmly, Lily raised and eyebrow questioningly, Harry chose to ignore that and proceeded.

"Well, on Halloween Ron and Hermione weren't on best terms, Ron said something about 'Mione which made her cry-all day-. I made Ron agologise but Hermione didn't come out of the bathrooms. The DADA professor comes in screaming about a troll in the castle... we were going back to the common room, but we remembered Hermione, so we went to get her-"

"Please tell me you didn't" Lily said desperately

"We did, and well we saw the troll and kinda locked it in the bathrooms- girls- and we figured it would be easier if it's out of the way, but we them remembered Hermione was in there. So we went in attacked the troll. loose 5 points then gained 15." Harry finished

"You and Ron attacked a troll! WHAT KIND?" She asked

"Er...Mountain troll." Harry said nervously Remus, James, and Sirius flinched waiting for the explosion

"THAT WAS COMPLETELY RECKLESS! YOU TWO COULD HAVE BEEN HURT OR DEAD!"

"We were saving a friend." Harry replied calmly, she huffed and sat back done motioning for him to continue.

"Well that's how we became best friend- though it's obvious they like each other- anyway, I made the quiddicth team."

"YES! YES! YE- wait your a first year." James said

"Yea, well Malfoy took Neville Longbottom's remembrall and said he'll put it on a tree for him to find... I went after it and catched it in a fifty foot drop, McGonagoll say and told me i made the team." James whooped and jumped around the room... "well...Anyway the first match was... Someone tried to hex my broom, but Hermione knocked Snape over which broke eye contact which meant we thought it was snape_ But it wasn't!" Harry added after seeing James look on his face which said 'I'm going to kill that greasy slim-ball'

"I caught the snitch, we won, slytherin was mad of course. Hermione Ron and I snuck out to visit Hagrid he had a pet, named Norbert, it was a dragon." Harry said hesitantly

"A DRAGON! WHAT WERE YOU THREE DOING WITHIN 10 FEET OF A DRAGON!" Lily yelled. Sirius and Harry shred nervous glances '_who will she react when i have to fight a dragon and not a baby one!'_

"We didnt know it was there! and ron was bit, Hagrid lost the dragon and me and Hermione got our first detention. For being out of beeds- Ron was in the hospital after being bittem." James beamed at his son's first detention,

"Anyways, we had to go into the forbidden forest with Hagrid, Neville forgot the password to the common room- so he was there along with Malfoy he was out of bed- anyway we had to look for a unicorn, and well something almost attacked me but a centaur stopped it. Then we...PLEASE DO NOT INTERRUPTER!" he ADDED they nodded and he went on. "We found out about Nicholas Flamel- creator of the sorcers stone. We found out that Fluffy- Hagrid's three headed dog- was guarding it. Of course we went down into the trap door it was guarding, we landed in devil snare." Lily gasped

"Hermione saved up from that, and then we ended up in a room with flying keys, we chased the battered looking one- someone was already trying to steal the stone just so you know why we come through the trap door- we got in and the next challenge was a giant chess set, Ron played us across, but sacrificed his piece and was knocked out, we went into the next room- thankfully the troll was already knocked out- but the last was a potion that would take us through the fire to the stone, there was wine, poison and one small bottle with the one to take us across. I went 'cause it was only enough for one, but anyway i found out it was the DADA teacher, he had Voldemort...Well growing on the back of his head." Lily gasped agin and squeezed James' hand

"He didn't get the stone and...I had the stone, Quierll couldn't touch me and well i manage to save the stone before Dumbledore came to the recue, and well that's it." Harry finished. Lily burst into tears, Emily and Jake were jumping up and down yelling 'WICKED' James was wide-eye and Harry Remus, and sirius were waiting to start year 2, after about 5 minutes everyone recovered and Harry went on about Year 2. He explained the voices he heard, he said he was parseltounge, he told them about the poloyjuice potion, and the students petrified, he told them Dobby's warnings, and the writing on the wall. He told them about the DADA teacher- Lockheart- and then the diary, the ghost, the death-day party, and how Ginny was taken into the chamber of secrets. He told them Hermione solving the problem and Hagrids warning. The spiders and then how he got into the chamber and killed the snake. Everyone except Remus, sirius, and Harry were shocked. Lily pulled him into a hug, and when everyone was better they danced around the room bragging of Harry's nobleness. At 3 everyone settled down for the next story.

"Ah, Year 3 the best! This is my favorite so NO INTERRUPTING!" Sirius yelled

"It's your favorite 'cause your in it." Remus said

"yes your in it too!"

"Yea, but padfoot your a crazed mass murderer manic, and mooney is a teacher." Harry informed

'Hey! I was framed!"

"yea yea, okay 3 year. I found out about the Mandurars, i have the map- which Mooney took!"

"YOU TOOK THE MAP!?" James asked

"1- i was a teacher, 2- good thing i did, 3- you _were _out of bed." Harry glared

"why are you always out of bed!?" Lily asked, Harry shrugged

"I found out about a certain person who is trying to kill me, and escaped Askaban as a dog." He jerked he finger towards Sirius

"I WAS FRAMED YOU KNOW!"

"I know, anyway in divination the teacher alwayd predicted my death, and i was attacked by dementors, which Mooney saved me from.'

"Mooney taught me the pratrounus, and well...Turns out Peter Pettigrew was hiding as a rat in Ron's family. we found out about that and Me Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid's, because Malfoy was attacked by a hippogriff, he insulted it. It was going to be killed. So we were there for him, then he told us to leave 'cause this one wanted to kill me and i shouldn't be out of the caste after night." Harry again pointed to Sirius who scowled- much to their amusement- "We hid by the fields, when Ron's rat bit him, he went chasing is and e chased him. Them a dog came and dragged ron by his feet into the shrieking shack!"

"I wasn't aiming for Him!"

"You still bit him! And thanks for making it easy for us to get through the womping willow!" Lily hit sirius on his head for still attacking Ron

"Oy! woman, geez it was accident! And i never immo- ohhh! Sorry." He finished sheepishly

"It was fun riding, except for the part when it tired to kill us!" harry said sarcastically. Sirius glared at Harry, Lily and James glared at Sirius

"When we got through, we found sirius in his human form, I er...Tried to-"

"You tried to bloody _kill _me!'

'Not _kill_ just severely hex. And anyway you got us confused when you were saying only one will die! Oh and them Remus came! he was going to tell me the story of how you two 'died' when snape came,"

'Harry hexed him, he passed out. brilliant by the way." Sirius said

"You _attacked _a _teacher_?'Lily asked

"Ya, I was just going to find out the truth! Then we saw Peter and these two tried to kill him."

'Harry stopped us, said we'll take him to the dementors." Remus said

"But, Remus forgot to take his wolfsband potion and transformed. Pettigrew escaped, and when idk what happened Harry go on." Sirius said

"I found Sirius by the lake, Dementors came, i tired to hold them off but then i started to faint. Hermione had a time-turner, and on Dumbledore's we traveled to the past, we saved buckbeak the hippogiff." Harry said

"But, that's illegal!" Lily said

"Yea, but Dumbledore's orders"

'Plus, Harry saved my life." Sirius said, lily gaped at Harry and James was beaming

"By fighting off the hundreds of dementores. A full body stag." Remus said happily Harry flushed under thestares

"But...You were 13!" James said

'Yea, Which makes him powerful."

"I'm not that powerful, Remus taught me."

"see, he's modest.

"I'm not mod-"

"Do you know what you have to do for the first task in the tournament?" James asked

"Yea, a...Dragon." She said hesitantly

"A DRAGON!? A _DRAGON! Are they mad?" _Lily yelled

"Er, well i have a plan."

"What's the plan?" rems asked

"Surprise?" Lily glared at Harry

"Bed the three of you know, it's 3;30." Lily noted

"But, I'm not tired." Harry complained as he started to practice the _accio_ charm.

"Harry, we told you! You already mastered the spell!" Sirius said

"But not as good as Hermione!"

"But good enough for summoning your broom." They argued for 2 minutes until Remus siclenced Sirius and Took Harry's wand."

"Hey!" Remus lifted the curse from sirius

Why'd you do that?"

"Cause you too are acting like kids."

"well, i am 14."

"I think we all need to go to bed." lily cut in to stop another fight

"Remus and Sirius your room in all the way down, Harry second room." James informed

"Can i get my wand back!?"

"Nope." Sirius replied smirking

"B-But what if there's...an attack" Harry said lamely

"There won't be an attack Harry." jams assured

"You never know." harry said glaring at the smirking Sirius James and Remus who were already walking to their rooms

"C'mon." lily led Harry to his room, then she left

_At 8 am_

"Harry! _Harry! Harry_!" Lily was yelling Harry's name, they came to wake him up and found him muttering words in pareseltounge and trashing around the bed. He opened his eyes and James handed him his glasses.

"Visions?" Sirius asked

"What visions?' Lily asked nervously

"C'mon Mooney I'll explains, let's leave them."

"What visions?" Lily asked again when sirius and Remus left

"Um, i kinda get visions about Voldemort..." Harry said hesitantly, Lily hugged him and James asked what it was about.

"I'm not sure if it's real!"

"Yes it's just a dream...So what was it about" James asked in awe of knowing it wasn't a dream. Dumbledore had informed them this would happen.

"Wormtail was there with someone else, Voldemort was giving him a job. A muggle was spying on them and Voldemort's snake killed him,"

"Voldemort was there?" Lily asked frightful

"Yea, but not human." Lily and James shared nervous looks and reassured themselves more then Harry. He left for the bathroom, Lily and James, Remus, and Sirius fire called Albus and told him what happened. He looked...scared?

"What Harry saw was a vision, of what Voldemort's doing. He was able to see what happened."

"But, what can we do?" James asked desperately

"For now, nothing... Later on Harry will be able to feel what Voldemort feels, he will be able to look into his mind. When that happens we can help, now Voldemort doesn't know. I must go now, I have a meeting to attend to."

"Thanks for the help." Lily muttered

"Dad, can you tell us what happened _now?"_ Jake asked as he and Emily appeared down the stairs. They told them what happened and Harry walked down the stairs.

"Can i get my wand back now?" he demanded

"Oh, right, here." Remus handed Harry his wand back.

"You three can get to know each other know." Lily said ushering in them in the kitchen closing the door behind her.

**_A.N. Chapter 2 is done _**

**_Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Chapter 3. Ron and Hermione join **

Chapter3

There was an awkward silence throughout the kitchen. They took a seat at the round wooden table. Emily played with a loose thread on her yellow top. Jake kept sending glances at Harry's scar- making him feel insecure. Harry observed the cozy kitchen. Emily was opening her mouth but couldn't find anything to say.

"Did you really do those things at Hogwarts?" Jake asked

"Yea, with Ron and Hermione."

"Was it hard? I mean the snake...and the dementores?' Emily asked shuddering

"Yes it was hard..." Harry trailed off

"Whats the feeling, dad said everything goes cold, and what do they look like?" Jake asked

"Er, everything does cold...Like all the happiness leaves and is replaced with your negative feelings. There big and clocked. They're used to guard the wizard prison."

"So... That scar...Where...How did you..." Jake asked hesitantly

Harry smiled "Voldemort, when he tried to kill me the spell backfired and...Hit him, though i don't believe he's dead,"

"Why not." Emily asked

"'Cause i saw him in my first year. he was sharing a body with the defense teacher. He was just like...A spirit."

"What's Hogwarts like? With the tournament, and the schools?" Emily asked

"Same as always. You never know what you'll find. The classes are the same as always. The only difference is that Hogwarts is home to two more schools"

"Why do you hate fame? You seemed... Annoyed when Sirius and Remus were 'praising' you."

"I dunno, I never liked it. I had help with erm, my 'adventures'"

"Have you ever been to a quiddict match? I've always wanted to go...There's no matches here." Jake said scowling

"Yea, i have infact it was over the summer this year. Ireland won."

"Luckyyyyy! What happened!" Emily exclaimed

"Ugh Bulgaria caught the snitch, but Ireland won. The Bulgaria seeker is at Hogwarts now. But the mathc was going okay...Until we went to the tent. We were sleeping and then we were woken up by screaming. Death eater attack. Me Hermione and the Weaslys minus Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Mrs. Weasly, were going into the forest. was at home. The three were with the other people from the ministy. To capture the death eaters. Me Ron and Hermione were spilt up from Fred George and Ginny. Someone stole my wand. To put up the dark mark. They found my wand but thought we were the one that did it. Anyways they found out I didn't...But the one who did escaped."

"Blimey..." Jake was lost for words

"Why is it when something happens you three are always there?" Emily asked with a strange admiration in her eye

"We get involved. I doesn't just happens. the clues just...come?' Harry shrugged

"Do you play quiddict?" Harry asked

"Yea, I'm beater." Jake said

"Chaser, never liked being a keeper or beater."

"That's cause of what happened the first time you tired...She hit the bulger but fell off her broom. When she was a keeper she freaked out and moved." Jake said laughing, Harry smiled and Emily scowled

_The living room_

"What do you think the mission was?' James asked

"To kill someone, Harry didn't tell me who...But I think it's him." Sirius said

"Albus is sending Ron and Hermione here in an hour, and we have to set you free, and get the word out we're alive. Could you please watch them" Lily asked

"Of cou- Wait did you say set me free?"

"Yea, you were framed. Peter should be in prison." James replied

Sirius jumped around the room, singing 'I'm going to be free!'

"Of course we'll watch them." Remus said

"I also want to pay my _dear sister _a visit." Lily said her eyes flashed

'Look, Lils...I know what Petunia did to Harry, and i doubt he'll tell you, but i would want to know, so I will."

"What did she do Remus." Sirius asked seriously (No pun intended)

"She, er, he didn't get his first bedroom until he got his Hogwarts letter. He slept in a cupboard under the stairs. But Petunia was jeaulus! She let her emotion get the better of her!" Remus said backing away. James clutched his wand and clenched his jaws, Sirius had a angry glint in his eyes, and Lily looked livid. Remus was safety standing behind their red couch.

"James, were leaving."

"Where?"

"Change of plans, We will pay a jealous bit-"

"Lily Marie Evens Potter! I know you hate her after starving your son, but please don't do anything rash." Remus scolded

"HARRY!" Lily called

Harry walked in...

"Where does Petunia live?"

"Er...Why?"

"Going to give her pink hair of course." Lily said her eyes already flickered with haltered

"Wha...Oh um, I blew up her sister in law, I got them back!"

"Wait what?" Sirius asked

"Marge, Venons sister...She was insulting, you two I lost my temper, and well she blew up." Sirius roared with laughter, James would too if he wasn't mad, Lily cracked a smile

"Where does she live?"

"Number 4 privet drive." Harry mumbled

"Lovely, James lets go, we'll be back before Albus comes."

"Don't do anything bad." Harry called

He them left the room to avoid Sirius' questioning

_Private Drive_

Lily and James walked, side by side. They arrived at number four. Lily rang the door bell, she straightened her white dress and had her wand in her hand. James now to far behind also had a wand. They heard a yell and the door was opened by a meaty boy, with blond hair and beady blue piggy eyes. He was very rude

"Who are you?'

"Where is Petunia?"

"Mum!" He called and left eying them suspiciously. Petunia walked to the door, her blond hair in a bun, she wore a silk blue skirt, and floral pink blouse. Petunia shriek and roughly dragged them into the house.

"Hello Tuney."

"You...Your suppose to be _dead. They told me you were!" _

"Glad to see you missed us." James muttered sarcastically

"No Petunia we never died. and if They you mean Wizards then they thought we were dead. We just thought we let you know, Harry won't be living here anymore. James would you please leave."

"Wha- No-"

"I want to talk to my sister." James left

"Why?" Her voice was barley a whisper. But Petunia caught it

"They dumped him on my door step! I at least took him in!"

"You locked him in a cup board! Starved him! Your own flesh and blood! But you spoiled Dudley!"

"He blew up my sister in l;aw! He locked Diddy in cage!"

"That was accidental magic! YOU KNOW WE CAN'T HELP IT! THEY BLOODY DESERVED THOSE THINGS!" Lily was screaming now

"You had to get blown up! I got landed with YOUR CHILD! IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR A FREAK!"

"You know, I am a freak! Okay? I love being a witch! Say it! It doesn't hurt me anymore!"

"Why did you come?

"To say good-bye... I'm saying good-bye to the sister i loved, the sister i was so lucky to have. The one that made me cry for hours when she called me a freak, the one that made me cry for days when she didn't turn up at my wedding. The one who blamed me for our parents one that locked my baby in a cupboard. and starved him! Made him grow up hated and neglected!The one that i would of accepted an apology in a blink of the eye, if she did. I hope we never meet again." Lily left a stunned Petunia in the living room. She closed the door and cried into james chest. Little did she know- Her sister was doing the same.

_Ron and Hermione come_

They apperated back to their house. When they walked him they found Sirius drinking fire whiskey, and ignoring Remus' lecture about him drinking when theres kids here

"Hi?"

"The kids are upstairs Ron and Hermione are here. Sirius found the fire whiskey in the basement."

"Dammit Sirius!"

"Lets get dress James. We have to leave in 30 minutes."

_30 minutes later_

Lily and James walked downstairs. They just introduced themselves to Ron and Hermione. They wore their best clothes. James had on a black robe, with red hems. Lily was complaining that her hair doesn't go with anything. She wore a light green rode, with a dark green rose pattern. Albus arrived wearing a lavender rode and purple hat. They apperated to they ministry, and walked up a few flights of stairs and stopped at a mahogany door with the words 'Minisrty of magic' written in gold.

"Hello, Cornelius. I hope you got my owl?"

"Yes...It's true. Welcome back mrs. mr. Potter."

"Hello minister. I'm going to get to the point. Sirius Black is innocent."

"What?"

"Sirius Black was _not _our secret keeper, we switched last minute, Peter was a death eater he faked his own death."

"He- what. Do you know where he is?"

"Are you going to free him? He is innocent."

"A truth serum. Accio Truth serum."

"Okay..." They each took three drops

"Who are you?'

"Lily Potter"

"James Potter"

"Who was your secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Was Sirius Framed?"

"Yes."

The potion wore off, and Fudge let Sirius go. The Daily prophet was released in a hour. They went home to celebrate.

"Kids!"

"Yea mum?' Emily asked

"We got a house, and enrolled you two in Hogwarts, and... SIRIUS IS FREE!" James exclaimed. They all cheered

"FINALLY!"

"But you can't leave until tomorrow, cause then everyone get's the paper"

"Scouts honor." sirius said saluting

"Pad-foot, your not a scout."

"Dammit, okay okay." He put his hands up in defeat. They rest of the day they, talked and talked. The trio were staying another night. For once Harry wasn't worried about the tournament.

**A.N. Chapter 4 next time **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Chapter 4. **

Chapter 4  


_The first task_

Harry was completing his first task today. The Potters- minus Harry- and Sirius and Remus, were going to Hogwarts to watch. The kids weren't allowed to come. They were staying with one of their neighbors, Sirius was rambling to Remus about how brave Harry was, James was trying to calm down his scared wife. Only one word can describe what happens in the potter household, Madness- utter madness.

"Lily, love calm down." James said trying to hide his annoyance and nervousness

"Calm down. _Calm down? _I can't calm down! Our son facing a dragon. _dragon." _

"Harry is the bravest kid I know! Oh my god! I am finally going to get out this house! I'm free!" Sirius cheered, like a ten year old

"Padfoot you have gotten out the house! Just not as Sirius," James sniggered

"We better go, we have to drop Emmy and Jake at the Millers' house."

"Em, Jake! We have to leave now." Lily called, a grumpy Jake and Emily stomped down the stairs. They were upset that they couldn't come. Jake has always wanted to see Hogwarts, after he hear the many pranks pulled by his father. They left the house and walked down the street to the Millers' house. It wasn't big, but wasn't small either. They had tulips enchanted to last all seasons, lined up at the doors. After a round of hugs and 'be good' the four abuts apperated to Hogsmead, they walked inside the castle, and arrived at the seats, greated warmly by the Weaslys.

"Wheres Hermione?" Sirius asked

"She went to see Harry." Ron replied. Not long after Hermione arrived looking very flushed and angry.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked

"Skeeter." Hermione growled through clenched teeth. Dumbledore arrived to start the tournament, Lily's nails dug into James and Sirius hands. Hermione and Ron waited with held breath. They saw all three competitors narrowly miss, shoot spells, and dodged the dragons to capture their eggs. Finally it was Harry's turn, James and Sirius tried not to wince when Lily yelled 'He's got _that_?! The horntail! Most dangerous one!' They watched as Harry flew around and missed getting burned. They saw as Harry grabbed the egg, and the tournament was over.

"One down, two to go." Remus noted

Hermione, Ron, the parents, Remus and Sirius exited the stand and waited out of the infirmary. They could hear Madam Pomfrey's shrieks of how Albus is mad. Letting a student face a dragon. Harry exited and was greeted by hugs and claps on his back.

"Bloody brilliant mate," Ron said with awe

Harry gave a shaky smile, still in shock

"We have to go, were meeting Molly." Lily informed and gave a final hug, before leaving with her friends

"The common room, must be trowing a party. Lets go!" Ron dragged Harry to their common room, where sure enough, there was a part.

_The next day_

Hermione has been getting more mail, about how she is a tease. Molly has been being cold toward her, which Harry cleared up for her. Lily and Hermione have been badgering Harry with finding out what the egg means.

_Hogsmeand trip_

Harry Ron and Hermione where going to Hogsmead today. They saw Victor Krum wearing shorts in the snow and swimming in the lake, with his usually group of giggly girls, stocking him. Ron was complaining that he is metal, swimming in the weather, only to get one of Hermione's lectures. They entered the three broomsitcks, and was greeted by a bunch of people taking pictures and shouting

"How does it feel having parents?"

"Do you think they are proud you entered the Tournament?"

"Is it true you and Hermione Granger are having an affair?"

"Granger are you no dating Krum?"

"Potter are you aware that Granger was dating Krum?"

The Trio pushed their was through and sat behind a tree blocking the view.

"Bilmey, i see why you complain." Ron said

"Yeah, they only want gossip." Hermione said angrily

'I'll get the drinks." Ron got up,

_The sorting hat_

Emily and Jake were joining Hogwarts now. Jake would join in third year, and Emily in second. Dinner was starting in an hour, Lily and James dropped their two kids off and left to join Remus and Sirius. They were told to bring them an hour eailer so they can take a test to see if they are ready to start mid- terms. Needless to say they both past, with the help of Lily's endless bickering and lectures about school. They followed McGonagoll inside the great hall where...

"Potter, Jake"

There was many whispering and glances at Harry

'_Cunning, very cunning. But slytherin wouldn't be right. Theres noble, bravery, and loyalness. Not a bad mind either. Where to put you?'_

'_I wouldn't mind anything but slytherin.'_

'_Not slytherin? You wouldn't fit...'_

"GYFFINDORE!"

The table cheered as he hopped off the stool, and made his way to Harry. Harry introduced him to the Weaslys

'' Potter Emily"

'_Hm...Smart and selfless. Not to hard'_

"GRYFFINDORE!"

The table cheered again, and she sat next to Hermione where Harry introduced to to the weaslys. That night Harry felt happy. Happy to have a family, and happy that people aren't calling him a cheat.

_The second task_

Harry was woken up by Dobby the house elf. Dobby had helped him breath underwater, and now he was meeting his two best friend for breakfast, strangely they weren't there. The task begun, and he swallowed the gillyweed and dived.

"Oh god i hope he's okay! They were down there an awful long time." Molly fretted

"Mum he's fine."Fred said. But just then Fleur came out, and they said she was disqualified from this match. Next was Cedric. Lily and Molly were worrying, The next to come was Victor came out with Hermione. Lily and Molly rushed to help her.

"Harry's the last one."

Then they saw two heads pop out of the water,

"Wheres Harry!?" molly and Lily asked

"I-I D-dun-dunno." Ron sAid shivering

Then Harry popped out of the water. Hermione gave him a towel. and Dumbledore called a meeting. Harry was claimed second place

"You know you didn't have to bring the other one?" Remus siad

"But the message-"

"Do you really think Dumbledore will leave a student down there?" Ron asked

Harry considered this then frowned. James and Sirius laughed and Harry glared.

"Just one more task." Hermione said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Chapter 5. The last chapter Enjoyyyyyy **

**I solemnly swear i do not own Harry potter...**

Chapter 5  


_The third task..._

Lily and James along with Remus and Sirius woke up on the day of the last task. Lily was the first to wake, she slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping husband, and got dress. She was scared for her children- scared for her oldest whom she though was dead for 13 years- she couldn't take loosing him again... 'No he will survive! He's got to' Lily repeated in her head. It has been very quiet without Emily or Jake around...Well as quiet it can get with Sirius and James. Lily went down to the kitchen to find Remus already awake and was reading 'werewolf a danger to humanity'.

"Why are you reading this?" She asked gently yet sternly

"I-I don't know!" He sighed and rubbed his temples

"It's rubbish! It is not your fault your a, werewolf. It's greyback's fault!" She said starting to make breakfast. Sirius and James stumbled into the kitchen when she finished, both wearing worried expressions. No one needed to ask they were worried for Harry. Their son, his godson, the favorite student- though he would never admit it.-

They found seats next to Emily,Jake,Hermione, Ron, and the Weaslys-minus Bill, Charlie- all wearing a look of anticipation. Hermione was holding Ron's hand like her life depended on it. Lily was digging into James hand, next they saw the four make their way into the maze. They couldn't see inside of it, so all they did was wait...and wait...and wait...Until... Dumbledore rescued a girl- Fleur-

"Ugh, he's been in their for hours...You don't think?" Hermione trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence

" he's going to make it out..." Sirius answered

Next they saw Victor come out...Much to Lily's displeasure- she wanted Harry out of there!

"It's just Cedric and Harry. Hogwarts wins either way." James replied

They wanted longer, until it grew dark. The ladies only got more worried while the guys tried to hide it. Then there was a blinding flash and Harry came out...He was holding a- a BODY! Amos made his way through the crowd. Lily and James followed. All they heard over the noise was ' Voldemort is back!' Lily and James shared worried glances and turned back to see Harry gone!

"Albus! Albus where is he?"

"Wha- Stay here." He ordered and left at an incredible speed, with McGonagol, and Snape.

They obeyed... Next they were following a bloody dirt covered Harry, and Dumbledore the twinkle gone from his eyes. Harry recalled his experience at the graveyard, James hand tightened on his shoulder when he found out Peter did those things. Dumbledore told Lily and James what Barty jr. did. They traveled to the infirmary, where Harry was locked in a bone-crushing hug from and Hermione and Emily. Madam pomfry gave him dreamless sleep potion. Harry was awoken and heard screaming. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down by his mother. Harry yelled at the minister- much to the potters surprise- and then reluctantly drank the rest of the potion. Everything is going to change now...

**A.N. I'm sorry for the short chapter! But anyway I'm done with this story **


End file.
